


The Beginning

by LillyOfTheDeathly



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Amalgamation - Freeform, Astral Projection, At 11 pm, Creepy pasta - Freeform, Killing, Oops, Original Character(s), Other, Splice, bat, but hey, fae, i dunno, this was fun to write, what else do i tag this, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyOfTheDeathly/pseuds/LillyOfTheDeathly
Summary: Open for any advice / criticism. Please do not outright insult me. Will have more chapters in the future. If you wish to use my characters please ask permission or tag me. Thank you for viewing.





	1. Seth

_You find a voice recorder._  
_after a while of deliberation you turn the dusty machine on to listen and a calm female voice sounds_  
“Today on **_garbled static and voice_**  a teen was brought to me to care for. With his hands… Mutilated, and his mind broken, It has taken hours but he has finally agreed to tell me how these…. Ailments befell him, His name is Seth **_more garbled noise_** , Seth, can you tell me how your hands were injured?” _Her voice peaked inquisitively at the end and you can only imagine she is like one of those therapists in their chairs, like the one this one is situated by. Unlike what is seen in movies though, there is no second chair around… Leading you to think perhaps this ‘Seth’ boy sat while the female stood.._  
“Sure. Its called teenage cruelty.” _The despondent tired voice informed her, and the sound of chains shifting reached your ears_  
“Cruelty inflicted by whom? Your parents?” _A growl was heard from who you presumed was the male_  
“Don’t you  **Dare** bring my parents into this. They had nothing to do with what happened.” _the boy seems defensive, chains rattling more as if he were struggling_  
“So they are alive? Where did you live?”  
“You are not going to contact them. They dont need to see what I’ve become… They’re better off thinking Im dead.” _He huffed loudly enough for the voice recorder to hear it._  
“I see. So who did hurt you? A stranger? Someone else you knew? Peers?” _She tried to turn back to the original subject._  
“Peers.” _He answered curtly, before continuing;_  “I was bullied, not too badly, but when their main target moved away all I can assume is that the leader got enraged. He was much crueler to all students that day, making targets of even some of his friends. The teachers did nothing, he was the star student, perfect aside from his anger issues… Anyways… When he herded me away from everyone else as we left school all I could think was that I was getting beat. He had worse in mind…”  
“And he made you mad enough to burn metal claws to your fingers?” _She tried to finish and the male, Seth, just snorted, amused._  
“I would never do that to myself. No, he waited till everyone had left school and it was dusk, restraining me until his buddies arrived. They then took the job of restraining me with my hands in the air… Had I known what was about to happen I would have fought more. I was gagged, and then all I heard was rustling… Until cold metal slipped over my fingers, one by one. My head was against the ground, so I couldn’t see. That’s when one of his groupies asked if he was going to actually do it, and to my horror the groupie was nervous…. They never had second thoughts before that day. The leader-” _the lady suddenly interrupted_  
“Wait, Seth, may I have names for these boys?” _He sighed, seemingly annoyed_  
“Fine, Leader was Finley, groupies were Cale, Mason, Emmanuel, Sean, and Maxwell.”  
“Thank you, Seth.”  
“Anyways, Finley told them that they weren’t going to stop and at that point I felt two of them get up and heard them leave. I think it was Emmanuel and Cale…. Im not sure though. One was slim like me and the other was a pretty well built guy. Finley got mad and when I tried to escape the other three guys kept me down. It wasnt long until Finley got back to me though, and after a click it took a second to feel it, but my fingers began to burn, but with the metal in the way they didnt catch fire…my skin was the part that melted to the metal. He did that to both hands.” _A light hum is heard from the female_  
“So he did that to you?”  
“No shit Sherlock.” _Seth hissed with venom._  
“Now, Now Seth, no need for hostilities.” _The woman spoke patronizingly and the boy hissed._  
“May I ask what happened after?” _It was quiet for a few minutes_ “Seth? Are you okay?”  
“Once finished they left, and I stayed there on the ground, sobbing, feeling adrenaline rush, but I didnt move, I had no strength to move with how my fingers felt. I slept there that night. That is when they started.”  
“When what started?”  
“The dreams.”  
“Can you explain what those are for the recorder?”  
“Fine. My dreams feel like out real experiences in this dark world lit by blue lights. In these dreams I am a bipedal cat-like creature with cyan stripes like a tiger and main body fur like the sky after the sun has mostly set. I have two tails with a cyan ring around near the ends. It feels as if that is how I am supposed to be, and sometimes I even am in the 'real world’ in places I have never visited. Its fun, nice to explore… And then some dreams are different.. There are others like me, but different, some of other colors, others not. They tell me I am Fae, Fae locked inside of a human body… But I know they’re lying.. Because that cant be true…”  
“But sometimes you believe them?”  
“Yes. I… I tried to see if they were right… One day- at this point I was hiding in the woods by the school, I couldn’t return with what had happened- anywyas, One day.. While dreaming… I moved that body to Earth… And killed the main leader, Finley… I watched the news through someone’s back window for the next day… He was dead, supposedly attacked by a rabid animal… It… It was surreal.. I knew it couldnt have been a coincidence.. Unless it was… So I did it again.. And again… Until only the two who had left the others to meld the metal to my fingers were left.”  
“How do I know you aren’t lying?”  
“You cant…. Unless I fall asleep..heheh…”  
“No. You’re not sleeping… And anyways you’d be stuck with those shackles” _She seemed panicked, worried. Seth only chuckled._  
“You believe me~ why else would you be so scared?” _Seth purred the words delightedly and there is silence and suddenly the recorder clicks to a stop._  
_…._  
_Is that the sound of a dog growing nearer? But the canine units werent supposed to move in for…._  
_No._  
_You turned to the entrance of the room and stared at the ethereal thing standing in the doorway, staring at you with a cruel and sly look. Next thing you know you are against the ground and being torn open, screams dying quickly as your throat is slashed as if it were butter to a heated knife._


	2. Kirath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doopdy do~

Hello. I wish to tell you of the experiment that I endured. I am Kerith Lycrosis… Or at least I was…. Or am. I endured the splicing of my body and mind with a Vancouver wolf, and a fruit bat… The minds conflict so much…  
Anyways, before this happened I was a boy on the streets, just kicked out by my parents. I had been scrounging for money, collecting recyclables just to get enough money to eat once per day.

About a week or so of this passed until one day these guys in kinda casual kinda classy outfits walk over and ask why I was living on the streets. Figuring I had nothing to lose I answered them, and then they asked if I would like to gain money by participating in a project to genetically enhance humans to be better than they already were. Naturally I asked what the fine print was, and they handed me a stack of about 5 papers. I read through them, and it said something about them picking the best genetics from some animals to enhance humans, and all the legal jargon. I ended up reding through it and found out I was one of 50 test subjects that would be accepted for the first try, and I would also get paid about two thousand dollars in cash if I signed my agreement. I was naturally cautious, but it said that if anything went wrong they would do their best to fix it.  
So I accepted. As I said before, what did I have to lose?

Apparently it was my humanity.

They brought me to a car, just a regular old car. Im pretty sure it was a personal car, since it had a baby seat. Anyways, after a few hours of driving I was let out to see a large hospital looking building in the middle of the woods. The placement sure was a little weird, but hey, I wasnt complaining.

They brought me inside to this room with this weird ass machinery and had me sit down. There were two cages nearby, both making sounds because of their inhabitants. One was a greyish brown lithe wolf and the othe cage contained a preening fruit bat. I waited in that room for an hour before instructed to enter one of the pods of the largest machine. It was dark and kinda claustrophobic, but I dealt.

A gas filled the pod and I felt my world begin to fade. It took a while for me to wake, but when I did I knew something was wrong, I was larger than I was used to, and I was hunched over a cowering scientist…. As if I was about to strike. I heard… No, I felt something indicating to kill the rest… And so I did, mostly not of my own movements. I had gained more than I thought I would, and was more animalistic than human, with the conflicting views of the predator and the pacifist. After the bloodshed the body retreated into the woods where I was finally able to take control…

It’s been a few months since that happened… I have more control… But I am unable to eat cooked food, it upsets my body far too much… I have a diet of fruits… And raw meats… Admittedly some of the time I hunt for humans specifically… Easier to take down usually… But I let the wolf mind take over for that… So uh. If you see a large wolf thing with wings, I suggest that you hide.

**Dont run.**

It chases those who run.

You **can’t** outrun us, no matter who you are.

**Author's Note:**

> "Go to sleep for now kid. When you see a bit more of your world, I'll be back to save you from it." -anonymous writer(Jeff the Killer is all that comes up when I search for a source.)


End file.
